1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game calls useful by hunters, photographers and game-watchers and the like to reproduce yelps, cackles, purrs, clucks and so on, to attract wild turkeys. More particular, the present invention relates to a game call striker for frictionally interacting with a prior art game call.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Turkey call devices are used to produce mimic turkey calls in hopes of inducing a live bird to respond and approach the caller. Use of these devices is fairly an art form. Numerous devices are known and understood in the relevant art for use by hunters and others for producing game sounds. While there are many types of calls available, including mechanical and electronic, the most widely used is the so-called “friction” or “rubbing” calls in which a vibratory rub or striker element is rubbed on a soundboard.
As is known in the art, a “friction” or “rubbing” game call is generally a handheld device that typically includes a sounding plate having a frictional upper surface and a cup in which the friction plate is disposed. The friction plate is typically manufactured of a material such as slate, ceramic, or other materials. The cup is typically manufactured of a plastic or other material and often includes one or more sound chambers to amplify the sound produced by the friction plate when frictionally excited by a game call striker.
As is generally understood in the relevant art, a game call striker includes a striker element that outwardly extends from a block or member. The striker element is typically manufactured from one of a variety of materials such as various woods, metals, and other materials. The block or member is typically manufactured of any variety of materials such as wood and plastic, as well as other materials.
The device is used by holding the game call in one hand with the upper surface of the friction plate facing upward and with the game call striker held in the other hand. The game call striker is typically held by the striker element close to the exposed tip of the striker element, similarly to holding a writing instrument between the thumb and the first two fingers. The tip of the striker element is then frictionally rubbed across the upper surface of the friction plate in various fashions and in various directions to produce desired animal calls.
Much of the appeal of the call and striker type of game call as described above comes from the wide variety sounds the device can produce. For instance, a given game call striker can produce numerous types of sounds by varying the speed, direction, angle, and force with which the tip is frictionally slid across the upper surface of the game call.
The prior art teaches game calls of various types, but does not teach a turkey call with the structure of the instant invention capable of being constructed inexpensively, is easy and therefore not cumbersome to carry, and produces numerous type of game sounds. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome the above problems and difficulties of the prior art.